Capturar la bandera-el entrenamiento de las magas
by arambarri45
Summary: Este fic no es de LWA,es una historia mía con mis propios personajes,lo que van a leer aquí es un prototipo de lo que será el fic que haré proximamente,espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.
1. El entrenamiento de las magas

Era un recreo como el de todos los días Maria,Vicky y Eliza estaban sentadas en una de las mesas del patio y en eso llega Anastacia con un boletin:

-che boludas,¿vieron el juego que propone la escuela?

-¿Qué juego?.-pregunto Maria entregada y tomo el Boletin de la argentina y la misma lo leyo.

-capturar la bandera suena divertido.-comento la Mexicana

-ni muy divertido, a ver amiga ¿sabes como es este juego?.-les pregunto Vicky

-yo si,pero tu diles.-dijo Eliza

-es un juego de cien equipos conformado por cuatro integrantes los cuales se enfrentan para encontrar una bandera escondida y luego hay que traerla a la academia .

-¿y cual es el problema?.-pregunto Anastacia

-ahí voy…se usan balas de goma,gases lacrimogenos,golpes de puño y patadas,por lo general van cuatro tiradores .

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?.-pregunto Maria

-yo miraba esto en la esfera con mi abuela, era divertido.

-interesante,¿Cuándo es?,asi vamos a mirar.-propuso Elisa

-¿para que mirar?,si podemos jugar-dijo Vicky

-¿vos sos loca o te haces?!.-pregunto Anastacia.

-jeje no,no entro.-dijo Elisa

-piensenlo,nosotras somos cuatro y..estamos muy justas,somos 1 tiradora,1 curandera defensiva,otra ofensiva y una espia,estamos mas que bien.

-pero en mi vida fui a batallar!.-exclamo Anastacia.

-a ver veneca,no creo que podamos entrar en combate aunque sea un juego,tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo.-añadio Elisa.

-el premio es una beca por tres años,eso nos cubrira el curso basico y podremos entrenar con los elite.-dijo Vicky.

-ah!,pero tiene un buen motivo para entrar.-añadio Anastacia.

-¿y si mejor vamos al punto de reunion a discutirlo?.-propuso Elisa.

Al rato las 4 estaban en un baño amontonadas y algo apretadas:

-la puta madre!,¿no podiamos usar las piezas?.-se quejo anastacia

-porque estaban limpiando,pinche cientifica justo tenia que hacer bombas de lodo!.-decia Maria

-bueno ya!,esto es lo que vamos a hacer,iremos a inscribirnos mañana a la mañana,tenemos 1 mes para entrenar, ¿entendieron?.-dictó Vicky.

-bueno ya! -grito Elisa y las cuatro salieron respirando como si recuperaran aire.

-nunca mas entramos aca,que lo pario!.

-¿y para entrenar?.-pregunto Elisa.

-yo me encargo de eso che.-se ofrecio Anastacia.

-ya,luego veremos esta cuestion.-añadio Elisa saliendo del baño.

En la noche las cuatro estaban en sus cuartos preparandose para ir a dormir.

-bueno, ¿ya decidieron que hacer?.-pregunto Vicky.

-yo voy.-respondio Anastacia

-yo voy -replico Elisa y Maria.

-iremos el viernes, porque según los requisitos van a pedir esto….certificado de aprobación para los magos, yo debo llevar mi escopeta a revisar y Anastacia…bueno no se,un permiso especial quizá aunque no se que rol puedes cumplir aparte de robar informacion.-dijo a todas la Venezolana.

-yo no entre aca como ustedes,¿sabian?,¡yo no estoy aca porque sea una experta o porque tenga buen promedio!...me metieron porque mi tipo de magia es extraña, solo por eso.-manifesto la argentina.

-¿y tienes entrenamiento Ana?.-pregunto Elisa.

-no…se me tenia prohibido entrenar y mas porque a los que eran como yo se los llevan y jamas aparecen de nuevo, voy a una practica reducida donde solo somos 12 espias y yo tengo el promedio mas bajo, ¿Cómo voy a combatir de esa manera?.-les pregunto

-escucha, puedes probar tu magia suplantando identidades y copiar sus actitudes, si logras hacer eso podras ser muy buena, ¿Qué armas usas?.-pregunto Maria

-no la tengo aca pero…es una pistola calibre 22 y un cuchillo, solo eso tengo.-respondio la Argentina.

-…!lo tengo!.-exclamo Vicky.-tu podrias sabotear las armas y planes enemigos, aparte de robar municion,pero tengo una duda, ¿Cómo pueden descubrirte?

-y…en el caso que sea mojada con algo o una acción rápida quita mi disfraz así que debo tener cuidado.-respondio la argenta.

-¿algo mas que sepas?.-preguntoElisa

-manejar auto.-respondió

-¿conduces?.-pregunto Maria

-yo manejo auto y moto desde unos meses atrás.-respondio

-entonces sirves, tenemos un buen equipo, ¿tú Elisa? -pregunto la Veneca

-yo puedo curarte como María pero hasta ahí, yo no puedo curar quemaduras pero si aliviarlas, no curo el veneno ,ni otros efectos, solo curo y cuando llego a mi limite descargo la magia sobre alguien aumentado su fuerza.-respondio la peruana.

-¿ah si?, yo lo contrario, porque en si puedo curar y aliviar el veneno o quemaduras pero al descargar la magia puedo hacer a alguien inmune.-añadio Maria

-¿pero eso de la fuerza funciona en armas?.-pregunto la venezolana.

-jamás lo probé en armas, solo en hombres fuertes , de esos que levantan troncos y hacen trabajos pesados….ganaba dinero con eso.-respondio Elisa

-aguanta, che!, capaz violamos el código armamentístico y nos expulsan.-acoto Anastacia.

-ah cierto!.-dijo vicky

-¿hay un codigo?.-pregunto Maria.

-si…yo puedo hacer magia para mejorar mi precisión, movimiento y fuerza para golpear con mi culata…pero tengo prohibido usar hechizos para que las balas tengan efecto de fuego o potenciarlas para que salgan el doble de rápido, también están prohibidas las balas con mucha fuerza .-respondio la venezolana.

-pero la fuerza la da un factor externo, que en este caso seria yo.-le respondió

-miren escuinclas ,vamos a dormir que se nos hará tarde,chingada madre!.-exclamo la Mexicana.

-bueno che, vamos a dormir que la negra esta cansada.-y antes de ir a su cama le pega un nalgada.

-ay!, te daría una putiza pero quiero dormir.

Las chicas se fueron a dormir plácidamente para mañana.

Al día siguiente las cuatro chicas estaban poniéndose el uniforme y arreglándose para ir a sus clases:

-¿alguien se siente incomoda con esto? -decía María?

-Yo no , pasa que sos medio india para usar ropa civilizada.-dijo Anastacia como comentario y las otras se empezaron a reir.

-puta madre, para con tus chistes racistas pendeja o romperé tu madre! .-exclamo María.

-negra, vos vivís haciendo chistes negros mas negros que tu piel y no digo nada!.-respondió Anastacia.

-si, pero no ofenden como los tuyos.-le respondio

-vamos que se nos hará tarde.-dijo Elisa

Las chicas fueron a sus respectivas clases sin nada relevante, solo la misma rutina de siempre desde que entraron a la academia.

Durante el recreo Vicky fue a buscar su escopeta la cual tenia con una funda puesta y volvio con la chicas para la inscripcion:

-¿ y boluda?.

-ya chama, vamos.-dijo la Venezolana y las cuatro se acercaron a la mesa de inscripcion y notaron que habia poca gente por lo que la inscripcion fue mas rapida.

Les llego su turno y una profesora las miro:

-Señoritas.-dijo

-buenos dias, quisiéramos inscribirnos al concurso,¿ requerimos algun permiso?.-consulto Anastasia

-solo el permiso de una profesor.-dijo la mujer dándoles cuatro formularios.

Las chicas fueron a una mesa y se sentaron a rellenar los datos:

-antes que todo, ¿seguras?.-les pregunto Vicky y sus amigas asintieron.

La primera en acercarse fue Vicky que entrego el formulario y el escrito de la profesora de tiro:

-voy a solicitar que me entregues tu arma.-dijo la profesora y Vicky entrego su arma con la funda.

-mírala tú que sabes de armas.-dijo y le paso la escopeta a una profesora de tiro.

-a ver…-y empezo a revisarla.-el arma pasa.-la metio en la funda y se la devolvio.-aquí tienes tu kit.-entonces la profesora de tiro le dio un bolso y una escopeta lanzagranadas.-ahí tienes…200 postas de goma, el lanzagranadas y 30 cartuchos, sugiero que enseñes a un compañero a usarla así te ayuda y una mascara de gas, puedes retirarte.-Vicky estaba emocionada con su nueva arma y su equipo.

Elisa y María fueron aprobadas sin ningun problema, solo era mostrar el escrito del instructor y listo, se les entrego una vara y una mochila con municiones, 2 cartuchos de gas, agua y jeringas.

Anastasia tuvo un pequeño problema:

-…bueno, ¿porta algun arma?.-pregunto el profesor.

-si pero no la tengo aca.-respondió ella.

-¿ como que no tiene el arma?, tengo que revisarla

-es que uso la pistola reglamentaria de la academia

-Pero a ver, ¿es estudiante auxiliadora?.-pregunto el profesor y Anastacia le entrego un papel.-veamos…Ahh si, ya entiendo todo disculpe el mal entendido.

Anastasia recibio 12 cargadores de pistola, un chaleco blindado , 5 granadas de flash y un reloj con comunicador.

-mira, durante el juego no puedes usar las balas reglamentarias porque vas a matar a alguien, estas balas solo golpean como para herir a alguien mas no para asesinar.-y el profesor le entrego un permiso a Anastacia.-con esto vas a la armeria y puedes pedir tu arma para entrenar,al finalizar la tendras que devoverla, ¿entendido?

-si señor.- dijo Anastasia, antes de irse el peofesor tomo una mochila y metio las cosas.- muchisimas gracias.- y ahí se retiro

-chama, estas armas estan muy buenas.-decia Vicky

-no mamen, con estas varitas puedo concentrar mejor mi magia!.-exclamo Maria.

-yo podre descargar mejor fuerza, ¿Qué te dieron Ana?

-¿ a mi?, el equipo pero tengo que sacar el arma con el permiso este, ¿me acompañan a la armería?.-les pregunto y las otras asintieron con la cabeza.

Estaban entrando a la armería donde lógicamente se escuchaban disparos y destellos mágicos:

-buenos días patrón.-saludo Anastasia al instructor de la armería.

-acá andamos, ¿vos? -le pregunto el instructor.

-vengo a retirar mi arma reglamentaria.- dijo y entrego el permiso, el instructor lo tomo y empezó a leerlo con detalle.

-esta bien che, no sabia que iban a entrar en el juego de la bandera, creo que son las chicas más jóvenes que entraron en años.- dijo el instructor y María lo vio confundida.

\- ¿las mas jóvenes?.-pregunto la Mexicana

-si, por lo general entrar chicas de catorce, quince años hasta los diecisiete, ¿en serio van contra la elite?

-¿ la…elite?.-pregunto algo aterrada.

-aja, los magos, espías y tiradores de alto rango. -dijo el instructor

-no gracias Vicky, mejor me voy.- cuando volteo para irse la venezolana tomo su hombro.

-no te vas, aunque no ganemos esto nos dará experiencia para combate.- le dijo

-es cierto che, la amiga bolivariana tiene razón , esto es un entrenamiento avanzado que les va a servir el día de mañana…ah!me olvidaba de tu arma.-el instructor manejaba unas esferas y al colocar el numero de serie e identificación de Anastasia el arma se teletransporto a la barra.-ahora dame tu firma para confirmar el retiro.-entonces la chica argentina tomo la planilla y puso su firma mas otros datos.

-miren chamas, vamos a entrenar ustedes dos van a manejar armas.-dijo Vicky

-¿estas segura de esto?.-pregunto Elisa.-jamás hemos disparado y nuestra función es salvar vidas no acabarlas.-añadió

-piensen, yo puedo ser herida, Vicky puede ser herida y alguien tiene que cubrirnos o apoyarnos en todo caso, por eso les voy a enseñar.-la venezolana miro al instructor y pregunto.-¿ ellas pueden pasar al polígono?

-si pueden, si esto es para todos.-dijo el instructor.-gracias Ana, ¿vas a usar balas reales o las que te dieron?

-usare las reales, debo practicar puntería.-dijo ella.

-bueno, vayan al polígono 7 que ahora esta disponible.

Las chicas procedieron al lugar y ahí tanto Vicky como Anastasia iban a instruir a sus compañeras:

-¿Cómo empezamos?.-pregunto María

-en primera tienen que saber que disparar no es solo apretar un gallito y tirar a ver que le pego, tienen que tener en cuenta el arma, la situación así como el daño que podes hacer.-respondió Anastasia.

-vamos a iniciar con pistolas que son armas de auxilio mas que nada.-dijo Vicky,ella se acerco a una tablero que le permite seleccionar el arma que quieran para entrenar asi como la cantidad y municion, ella encargo dos pistolas beretta 9mm para ambas con cinco cargadores y se las dio.

-es la primera vez que agarro un arma.-dijo Elisa

-la mía también.-replico María

-bueno, y no será la ultima vez , empecemos a entrenar, primero que nada vamos a cargar el arma.-decía Anastasia.-usare mi arma como ejemplo, no , mejor les enseño el uso del seguro del arma antes que nada así evitamos accidentes.-la argentina pone su dedo en el seguro y le muestra.-esto…se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo, cuando esta hacia abajo es porque se puede disparar.-para enseñarles procedio a moverlo y las magas replicaron la acción.-bien, ahora pongan el seugro como estaba antes.- y obedecieron.

-¿Qué esta cosa de aquí atrás que se jala hacia abajo?.-pregunto la mexicana con ignorancia.

-eso se llama martillo, esto es útil para acelerar el proyectil y hacer tiros mas precisos.-explico Ana

-espera Ana, ojo que esa aceleración de proyectil no es ilegal como la aceleración mágica, la mágica es mucho mas fuerte, se lo aclaro porque quizá tengan dudas en combate si usarlo o no.-añadió Vicky

-ella tiene razón, así que no duden en usarlo si es necesario, escúchenme que ahora vamos a cargar la pistola.-anuncio y les enseño a meter el cargador hasta que trabe el mismo.- miren, esto de arriba se llama corredera, vamos a jalarla hacia atrás.-y la Argentina la jalo, las alumnas replicaron el movimiento y Vicky se acerco.

-jálenla hacia atrás, les tengo que mostrar algo.- Maria y Elisa obedecieron, ambas vieron una bala.- eso se llama recamara, ahí es de donde la bala sale, cuando descarguen el arma o tomen un arma ajena jalen la corredera y saquen la bala.-explico la Venezolana.

-aja , sacamos el cargador primero y despues jalamos la corredera para sacar la bala.-dijo Maria

-van aprendiendo bien che!.-replico Anastasia

Vicky se acerco con una gafas y tapones para las cuatro:

-chamas, deberán ponerse esto antes de disparar, pongan sus armas en la mesa y colóquense las gafas junto los tapones.-las magas obedecieron a Vicky y se colocaron el equipo, Anastasia les ordeno acercarse a la línea de tiro.

-che!, yo me ocupo de María y vos de ocúpate de Elisa.-dijo Ana y Vicky asintio.

Anastasia se puso detrás de María y tomo sus brazos y muñecas guiándola mientras le daba instrucciones, lo mismo hacia Vicky con Elisa.

Dieron la orden y ayudaron a las magas a disparar, la puntería de ambas era pésima, las balas apenas dieron con los objetivos de practica, ambas gastaron las balas de sus armas, Anastasia y Vicky les dieron instrucciones al recargar sus pistolas y como cargarlas, se preparaban para disparar de nuevo, las guiaron y de a poco las calmaban para controlar su pulso, ya que disparar por primera vez no es fácil, practicaron un rato mas y se les dio un descanso a las magas.

-Nosotras iremos a practicar con nuestra magia asi que iremos un poco mas lejos.-aviso Elisa.

-buen che, lávense las manos porque tienen polvora.-les dijo Anastasia

Las magas fueron al baño a lavarse mientras Anastasia y Vicky quedaron solas:

-bueno, hay que decir que aprenden bien.-decia Vicky cargando su escopeta.

-y…si las seguimos entrenando capaz puedan servir para auxilio.-Anastasia buscaba un arma para practicar mientras respondia.-a ver…si!, aca esta.-exclama tomando un arma.

-¿eso es una Uzi?.-pregunto Vicky

-no, es una FM-K3, arma De fabricación Argentina y si, se pueden poner piezas de Uzi e inclusive ponerle un mira tactica.

-¿esa cosa fue echa en Argentina?.-preguntaba Vicky.

-si, es una hermosura que llega hasta doscientos metros así que cumple para combate urbano o soporte.-Anastasia la cargo, se puso las gafas junto los tapones y fue a la linea de tiro a practicar.

-que buena se ve..-decia Vicky poniendose el equipo y se acerco a la linea a practicar disparos.

Mientras tanto María junto a Eliza practicaban su magia defensiva :

-tengo una mejor idea, ¿Qué tan rápida eres con los escudos?.-pregunto Eliza

-pues…no hago escudos hace mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué?.-respondio

-tengo una idea, yo se echizos de magia negra aparte de curativa y bueno…pensé en lanzarte echizos y tu rápidamente haces escudos para evitarlos.- le dijo la peruana.

-¡No ma..! ¿y si una bola de fuego me da?.-pregunto algo enojada

-no pasa nada, vamos a la enfermería y listo.

Al rato se pusieron de acuerdo y estaban frente a frente:

-mira webona..no tengo fe en ti.

-tu tranquila, si eres de Mexico estas acostumbrada a cubrirte

-que sea mexicana no quiere decir que me vivo cubriendo de las balas, ¿no todo alla es crimen,sabes?.-pregunto sarcástica

-empezemos.-Elisa comenzó a formar la bola de fuego y miro a Marìa.-VA!.-grito la peruana lanzando la bola de fuego, María rápidamente hizo un escudo que logro frenar el ataque.

-esa casi me da!.-exclama

-debes ser mas rápida, que sea un torneo de solo tiradores no descarta que pueda haber magos.-exigio Elisa.-vamos de nuevo.

El proceso se repitió como tal, María de a poco iba retomando la practica de sus escudos, Anastacia y Vicky se acercaron a ver la practica aun con sus armas en mano.

-María!.-exclamo Vicky

-¿Qué pasa?.-pregunto ella.

-¿puedo probar un disparo a tu escudo?.-pregunto la venezolana.

-¿estas usando balas de verdad?.-pregunto ella.

-son las balas de entrenamiento.-respondio.

-entonces bien.-la mexicana formo un escudo mientras Elisa camino hasta donde Anastasia y Vicky para evitar que le diera la bala.

Vicky apunto su arma y tiro contra el escudo de María.

-No sentí el disparo!.-exclamo ella.

-¿puedo probar yo?.-pregunto Anasatacia, María le asintió, la argentina cambio las balas de plomo de su FM-K3 por balas de entrenamiento.

-Va!.-grito Anastasia como aviso y dispara ráfagas de 3 disparos hacia María, cuando quedaban pocas balas disparo en modo automatico y bajo el arma, la Mexicana estaba cansada asi que quito su escudo, Elisa comenzó a curarla y su fuerza se revitalizo.

-Gracias Elisa.-agradecio.

-excelente chama, no sabes lo útil que nos podría ser tu escudo y como casi no hay magos tenemos una triple ventaja ante el resto!.-exclamo la tiradora.

-si…vamos a las duchas, hay cosas por hacer.-Anastasia devolvió el arma de practica y guardo sus cosas.

-es cierto, tengo tarea por hacer.-recordo María.

Las cuatro chicas recogieron el equipo que les dieron para el torneo y fueron a las duchas a darse un buen baño, mas tarde las cuatro estaban exhaustas que no hablaron, ni bien se acostaron parece que murieron sobre la cama, tanto asi que Anastacia no se puso su pijama y las otras no revisaron el equipo que les habían dado.

Al dia siguiente Elisa despertó, miro el reloj y marcaba las cinco y media de la mañana, ya había despertado asi en vez de volver a dormirse se levanto y se fue a arreglar para ganar tiempo, se miraba en el espejo pensando sobre el torneo, quizá era un error haberse inscripto pero ya estaba todo echo, no podía salirse además no debía temer mucho ya que el torneo no iba a lastimar gravemente a alguien o a quitarle la vida, era solo un juego que la escuela siempre hace asi que todo debía estar bien, eso pensaba para consolarse.

Poco mas tarde las otras habían despertado:

-¿Qué hora es?.-pregunto la mexicana y luego bostezo.

-son…las seis.-contesto Anastasia y se levanto para estirar.

-lindos chones, no sabían que eran de corazones.-comento María casi riéndose.

-¿Qué?.-Anastacia estaba confundida y luego noto que estaba en ropa interior.-callate o te picaneo!.-exclamo mientras se ponía un short y su uniforme.- ¿Cómo durmieron?

-de maravilla, se nota que estábamos cansadas.-respondio Vicky

-y si boluda, la clases mas la cola que hicimos ayer mas el entrenamiento nos mato, no fuimos ni a la cena.-dijo Ana

-buen dia,¿ durmieron bien?.-saludo Elisa saliendo del baño.

-¿ desde que hora estas despierta?.-pregunto María.

-me levante hace un rato, me arregle para hacer tiempo por mientras, oigan creo que no revisamos todo el equipo que nos dieron ayer.

-a mi me dieron un reloj comunicador,¿ y ustedes?.-pregunto la argentina.

Las otras comenzaron a revisar mas a fondo los bolsos y sacaron unos handies.

-ah, con razón sentía que algo faltaba.

-¿y para que vamos a usarlos?.-pregunto Elisa.

-es para comunicarnos en caso de separarnos, lo curioso es que esos tienen una sola frecuencia, mi reloj trae además una frecuencia de emergencias.

-¿emergencias?.-pregunto Vicky

-si, si hay heridos de gravedad o queremos rendirnos yo llamo y un equipo nos trae a la escuela de vuelta.

-me parece bien.-dijo María

-chicas, me puse a pensar sobre el torneo, ¿fue buena idea meternos en esto?.-pregunto Elisa.

-lo mismo pensé en las duchas.-dijo Vicky

-tambien yo…-acoto María

-pero ya esta, no podemos salirnos.-recordo Anastacia.

-lo que nos queda a nosotras es entrenar y hacer lo que se pueda, si nos los proponemos podemos volver no se si con la bandera, pero vamos a intentarlo-alento Vicky.

Las chicas le asientieron y se fueron a preparar para otro largo dia.

Las chicas siguieron entrenando todo el mes, Elisa y María mejoraban con las armas de fuego en caso de apoyo, la mexicana aprendio a usar el lanzador de gases lacrimógenos en caso de suma emergencia mientras que Elisa aprendio a manejar la ametralladora para cubrir, la tiradora y la espia fueron instruidas por las curanderas para sanar heridas , venenos y les enseñaron puntos debiles donde deben golpear en caso de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo asi como también les enseñaron los puntos debiles de un mago en caso de ataque.

Faltaba un dia para la competencia, las chicas comenzaron a escribirles a sus familiares sobre los nervios que sentían al participar, las cuatro sellaron sus cartas y las metieron en un buzon.

-solo tengan fe y mucho cuidado.-dijo Ana

-entendido.-dijeron las otras y se fueron a sus cuartos para preparar todo.


	2. El combate Comienza

Era el dia, las cuatro chicas se levantaron el amanecer y se habían puesto su uniforme, una camisa celeste, pantalón negro, botas de color negro y las que tenían pelo largo llevaban el pelo recogido, preparadas para el combate que aunque era un juego las heridas no lo eran, cargaron sus mochilas y armas para ir a la cancha de futbol donde seria el punto de inicio.

Al llegar vieron a las otras competidoras vestidas de igual manera preparando sus armas, magia y memorizando ataques, otros distribuían sus municiones y armas en caso de separarse o perderse.

-escuchen!.-dijo Vicky mientras sus amigas las miraban atenta.-no nos vamos a separar en ningún momento, ¿entendido?, la única que puede separarse en caso de emergencias es Anastasia por la función que cumple.

-entendido!.-exclamo Anastasia.

-ayuda virgencita.-dijo María nerviosa.

-vamos, debemos formar.

Los competidores estaban formados a lo largo de la cancha con sus equipos bien separados para evitar confunciones a la hora de combatir, el resto de las alumnas gritaban con ovación y algunas levantaban pancartas en apoyo a sus compañeras, Beatriz la directora de la academia America subio al escenario y se acerco al micrófono, todas hicieron silencio absoluto mientras las combatientes se ponían firmes.

-Buenos días estudiantes.-saludo la directora

-Buenos días señora directora!.-dijeron las cuatroscientas combatientes.

-Hoy damos inicio a la trigesima competencia de capturar la bandera, esto es algo significativo para la academia en todo su nombre, aquí se pondrán a prueba capacidades en combate, pruebas de combate y de trabajo en equipo, las combatientes combatiran a un domo de magia donde deben localizar la bandera, capturarla y traerla hasta aca, el domo esta ubicado a 100 kilometros al norte de la escuela, si un combatiente sale del limite este será teletransportado al instituto y será descalificado, una vez dentro no se podrá salir, solo personal autorizado podrá ingresar al perímetro y si un equipo quiere regresar debe pedir su rendición en la radio y entregar sus armas, las armas usaran balas de goma para evitar tragedias, no se permite disparar a menos de 30 metros o a distancias muy cortas ya que solo provocarían una tragedia, los gases lacrimógenos que fueron incluidos este año tienen reglas, no se pueden disparar al cuerpo ni lanzarlo contra combatientes heridos, esta prohibido la toma de prisioneros, si el equipo se le avisa al radio que el equipo se rindió y se los trae devuelta, el que captura la bandera debe volver a pie o usando algún caballo, pero debe volver, el equipo ganador ganara una beca por tres años,¿ entendido?

-Entendido señora directora!.-respondieron las alumnas.

-daremos inicio al juego.-dijo la autoridad.

En ese momento unas esferas voladoras de color verde se acercaron a cada equipo.

-coloquen sus manos en la esfera!.-ordeno la directora y todos obedecieron.-que el torneo comience y buena suerte!.-las multitud exclamo de emoción, Beatriz con su varita dio un echizo activando las esferas que teletransportaron a todos.-para el resto de alumnos, se instalara una pantalla para que puedan ver todo el torneo.-añadio Beatriz.

Rato después….

Las cuatro chicas aparecieron en la orilla de un pantano, para su suerte no cayeron en el agua:

-¿Qué lugar es este?.-pregunto María

-según mi reloj estamos en…"el pantano negro".-dijo Anastasia.

-bueno, aqui estamos seguras por mientras, Eliza, ¿trajiste lo que te pedi?.-pregunto Vicky hacia la peruana

-si Vicky.-la peruana metio mano en su mochila y saco unos bolsos morrales:

-esto es lo que pedí!.-exclamo Vicky tomando uno y empezó a mover sus cosas.

-¿bolsos?.-pregunto María tomando uno junto a Anastasia.

-es más cómodo esto que la mochila.-dijo Anastasia moviendo sus objetos y poniendo el cargador a su pistola.

-vamos María, hay que cargar el equipo medico.-recordo Elisa a la mexicana.

Una vez que terminaron de acomodar sus cosas se miraron:

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto la venezolana.

-vamos al prado que esta al este quizá encontremos algo, che, ¿ cargaste tu arma?

-si, ya estoy.

-¿ Elisa y yo vamos atrás de ustedes?.- pregunto la mexicana.

-mejor vayan atrás nuestro, así podrán asistirnos en casos de emergencia.-respondio Vicky mientras empezaban a caminar.

La patrulla numero 2 de la elite había aparecido en un castillo abandonado:

-llegamos , ¿tienen su equipo?.-pregunto Amalia.

-todo listo.-exclamaron sus compañeras mientras cargaban sus escopetas.

-Amalia, hay un pueblo aquí abajo.-decía Sonia mirando por una ventana.

-¿vamos juntas o nos separamos?.-pregunto Sofia.

-No!.-exclamo Amalia.

-propongo reprmir!.-exclamo Marta.

-silencio!.-exclamo Amalia y todas callaron.

-vamos a barrer la zona, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…-y ahí comenzó a explicar un plan.

Mientras el grupo de Maria,Vicky,Anastacia y Eliza subían una montaña.

-lindo castillo -dijo María.

-debemos buscar alli, pero primero hay que registrar el pueblo.-añadio Vicky.

-mientras, vamos a planear un tramo detrás de esas rocas.-propuso Elisa y se acomodaron.

Las patrulla de Elite se encontraba barriendo el pueblo y se encontraron con un grupo enemigo:

-alto, al piso!.-grito Amalia mientras con sus compañeras apuntaban.

El grupo contrario comenzo a responder con balas de goma a la patrulla Elite.

A unos kilómetros colina arriba las chicas escucharon los disparos, Vicky tomo Posición detrás de una roca junto con Anastasia.

-¿ donde estan?.-pregunto María

-alto, no es para nosotras.-dijo Vicky.-son miembros de elite peleando con otro grupo.

El grupo fue reprimido y estaban boca abajo mientras los elite les revisaban las mochilas.

-che, estan robando los handies!.-exclamo Anastasia indignada.

-tenemos que ayudar.-dijo Elisa.

-¿Cómo?.-pregunto Vicky, en ese momento nadie hablo.- se que están indignadas, pero la elite nos va a barrer si vamos.

-yo puedo ir.-acoto Ana

-No!.-exclamo la venezolana.-si vas te costara, aunque tengas tu chaleco te destrozaran.

-tengo una idea.-dijo María mientras las junto a todas.-vamos por atrás, en esa casa de allí…nos meteremos y ahí observaremos.

Ellas le hicieron caso, cargaron sus cosas y se metieron por detrás de la elite, se metieron en una casa y espiaban.

-¿no sabes nada de la bandera, eh?!.-preguntaba Amalia a una detenida.

-apenas empezamos, no sabemos nada!.-exclamo la prisionera.

-María…carga en lanzagranadas.-susurro Vicky y la curandera obedeció.-apunta a esa pared.-señalo la venezolana.-espera mi orden.

-entendido Vicky.-respondio.

-Anastasia, hazte invisible y ve a esa esquina.-la Argentina obedeció y fue hasta alla.

Amalia seguia con las detenidas tratando de obtener respuesta pero todo era en vano, la estudiante de elite levanto su mano como para abofetear a la detenida y en ese entonces:

-Fuego!.-grito Vicky disparando hacia las elite mientras Maria lanzo el gas lacrimógeno.

-vamos vamos, tiren a la ventana.-ordenaba la jefa de Elite

Dos de las miembros de Elite comenzaron a tirar a la ventana pero Anastasia empezó a a dispararle a ambas en sus estomagos, ambas cayeron adoloridas del dolor de las balas de entrenamiento.

El gas lacrimógeno hizo todo mas duro ya que ardia e intoxicaba a todas.

-Retirada al norte, hagan tiros de advertencia.-Grito Amalia corriendo mientras Sofia y Marta daban disparos para respaldar a sus compañeras.

Vicky les respondio con disparos usando a Anastasia de apoyo:

-María, necesito un escudo ahora!.-exclamo la venezolana mientras la mexicana hizo un escudo algo ancho para cubrirlas.

Las elite parecen haberse ido, el fuego se detuvo y las detenidas prefirieron quedarse quietas por si acaso, Elisa les regreso sus cosas inclusive sus armas y sus handies:

-vamonos de aquí!.-exclamo Anastasia, se retiraron mirando a las detenidas para que no ataquen por la espalda, ni bien doblaron en la esquina empezaron a correr.

Las cuatro se alejaron lo suficiente como para estar seguras de que no las perseguian:

-¿están todas ilesas?.-pregunto la venezolana.

-si, creo que todas.-respondio Anastasia.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso las elite?, esta prohibido detener gente!.-exclamo María

-es medio obvio boluda, a los elite no les reprochan nada pero si nosotras hacemos lo mismo ligamos como las mejores.-respondio Anastasia.

-calma panas, ya sabemos que esa patrulla elite no esta bien organizada, si ellas querían nos disparaban y perdíamos pedíamos rendición ahí mismo, el gas que lanzo María dio el tiempo suficiente para el rescate, tenemos que combatir y ayudar.-decía Vicky.

-miren, hay que tener mas cuidado la próxima porque nos va a ir peor, propongo poner un punto de reencuentro en caso de extraviarnos.-sugirio Elisa

-si che, en eso tenes razón, yo propongo que en caso de que nos separemos debemos ir al pantano donde iniciamos.-seguido la argentina marco la posición en el reloj, ¿trajeron mapas o algo?.-pregunto luego

-si, yo tengo uno.-respondio la venezolana sacando un mapa del torneo y se lo entrego a Anastasia que procedio a marcar el punto.

-¿ahora?.-pregunto María

-vamos al norte, mas arriba.-propuso Anastasia.

-buena idea, quizá haya pistas del bandera pero mientras hay que tener cuidado porque el prado es peligroso ante tiradores.-advirtio Elisa.

-vamos por detrás de las colinas, de esa forma será mas difícil que nos vean.-propuso Vicky, las cuatro compañeras se pusieron de acuerdo y partieron rumbo al norte.

-el próximo pueblo esta a 30 minutos.-estimo Maria durante la caminata.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo norte…

el grupo de patrulla numero 30 conformada por Lucrecia, Leticia , Jessica y kassandra daba vueltas en grupo por un pequeño pueblo que no superaba las 15 cuadras de largo, las chicas iban medio separadas con sus escopetas en alto.

-la zona parece limpia.-aclaro Lucrecia.

-veo actividad en el frente a 300 metros.-aviso Jessica.

-no disparen a menos que yo ordene.-dicto Lucrecia mientras apuntaban.

La patrulla estaba atenta a la orden de Lucrecia que fue votada como la líder, lo que no sabían las chicas era que lo que estaba a metros no eran enemigos del torneo, sino cazadores armados con carabinas que usaban balas de plomo, era un grupo de 3 cazadores que habían montado un campamento días antes del torneo que quedaron dentro del recinto mágico.

-che pelusa, parece que nos están apuntando.-aviso Ramon

-¿ a donde we?.-pregunto "pelusa" también llamado Manuel

-alla, parece que son criminales weon.-en seguida Marcelo apunto contra las estudiantes y empezó a tirar, los otros cazadores se unieron y las muchachas respondieron produciendo un infernal tiroteo.

-al piso!.-exclamo Lucrecia y una de las balas le impacto en el abdomen haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Jessica, lanza el gas lacrimógeno, Kassandra ayúdame a llevar a Leticia a la terraza por esas escaleras!.-ordeno la jefa mientras Jessica disparaba el gas obstruyendo la visión de los cazadores.

-vamos al techo loco, vamos!.-exclamo Ramon.

Las chicas lograron subir a Leticia a la terraza, pensaron que el impacto era una bala de goma pero supieron que algo andaba mal cuando vieron que su camisa empezó a mancharse de sangre.

-Son balas de plomo!, son balas de plomo!.-repitio Lucrecia mientras tomaba su escopeta.

-necesitamos un medico urgente!.-exclamo Jessica respondiendo a los disparos pero sus postas de goma no eran suficientes.

-Boluda, hay tiroteo!.-exclamo Anastasia tomando su pistola.

Las chicas estaban colina arriba pero escuchaban los tiros:

-esperen….eso no son postas de goma, son balas reales.

-danos un panorama Vicky!.-exclamo Maria.

-Vision de águila!.-exclamo la venezolana frotando su mano en su ojo derecho, apoyo su mejilla en la culata de su arma y usaba la mirilla para ver lo que pasaba.-hay una herida, y parece de gravedad!.

-tenemos que ir urgente!.-exclamo Elisa y todas corrieron colina abajo.

Kassandra cuidaba de Leticia mientras perdia sangre, levanto un poco su cabeza de la terraza y vio a María.-No ataquen, tenemos un herido de gravedad!

-¿Quiénes son?!.-exclamo Lucrecia recargando.

-es una curandera y viene con su grupo!.-respondio Kassandra y asomo su cabeza.-suban por la escalera, cuidado que hay cazadores con balas de plomo!.-exclamo y ellas subieron.

Maria y Elisa se acercaron rápidamente a Leticia y le abieron la camisa para hacerle las curaciones.

-che, ¿Qué paso aca?.-preguntaba Anastasia agachada

-pensamos que era otro grupo pero son cazadores y tienen armas de verdad!.-respondio Kassandra.

-escucha, tu haznos cobertura que nosotras nos ocupamos de ella, hazlo por tu compañera.-ordeno María, Kassandra agachada fue atrás de la pared con su arma lista.

-¿de donde proviene el fuego?!.-exclamo preguntado Vicky

-viene del techo de aquella casa.-señalo Lucrecia por un pequeño hueco.

-vamos a hacer fuego de cobertura mientras atienden a Leticia.-dijo Jessica y acto seguido las tiradoras junto a la espia comenzaron a disparar hacia los cazadores que tomaban cobertura bajo un muro que era algo bajo.

Durante el tiroteo Anastacia noto que otra patrulla se acercaba:

-la patrulla numero 8 viene por la izquierda!.-exclamo ella

-no podemos curarla bajo estas circunstancias, tenemos que llevarla a otro lado!.-exclamo Elisa

-…María, toma mi pistola!.-exclamo Anastasia dándosela.-cubrí a los heridos como de cabida.-dame tu pistola Vicky , voy a hacerme invisible e intentar reprimir desde el costado.

-esta bien, nosotras vamos a la colina que esta aqui arriba!.-aviso la venezolana dándole el arma a la espia.

Jessica cargo un gas y lo lanzo a la patrulla enemiga para ganar tiempo mientras que María disparo un gas hacia los cazadores para que el humo les tape la visión, seguido cargo al herido junto a Elisa.

-miren, cuando yo diga salimos todas de aca, hagan cobertura para sacar a Leticia, ¿entendido?

-Anastasia a Base de rescate de la Academia America.-comunicaba la argentina por radio usando su reloj

-¿Cuál es la emergencia agente?.

-tenemos tres Natalia infiltrados en el torneo que están usando balas de plomo y están tirando con carabinas.

-copiado QSL (afirmativo) requiero su QRU (estado)

-tenemos una estudiante herida de gravedad por una bala, estamos solicitando con urgencia una unidad de rescate!

-copiado QSL, necesito QTH.-respondio el personal del radio mientras Anastasia mandaba la ubicación de la colina.-aguarden mientras el helicóptero se acerca al lugar.

-copiado QSL!.-respondio Anastasia.-tenemos que ir rápido a la colina, yo las veo después.-la argentina se hizo invisible y bajo rápidamente la escaleras mientras Vicky las cubria, las curanderas ya tenían sujetada a Leticia, le habían cargado su armas y mochila para llevarla.

-Bajen ya mismo, vamos vamos!.-exclamo Lucrecia mientras todas bajaban rapidísimo de las escaleras.

En la calle de ese pueblito comenzó un infernal tiroteo entre las patrullas y cazadores, un miembro de otra patrulla se interpuso en su camino y Maria le disparo con la pistola haciéndola caer, los cazadores también bajaron y corrian hasta donde ellas estaban, Jessica de forma inmediata y sin pensar disparo una granada de 40mm de gas lacrimógeno directamente a los cazadores, la grandas impacto en el brazo de Manuel rompiéndole el hueso debido al fuerte impacto, el cazador dio un grito intenso de dolor en medio del humo mientras intentaba recuperar su carabina, Anastasia apareció detrás de ellos y empezó a dispararles indiscriminadamente, el grupo de cazadores se vio rodeado por la otra patrulla que les disparaba, la espia tomo la carabina y se fue del lugar:

-weon tenemos que irnos por favor!.-exclamo Manuel y seguido tocio debido al gas.

-vamonos! Ah! La concha tu madre!.-se quejo Ramon del postazo de goma que recibió en la cara.

-wey te robaron el arma!.-exclamo "pelusa" sujetando a su compañero herido mientras los disparos de goma le impactaron en la espalda.-aaahh! Chinga tu madre ahhh!.-se quejo.

En la colina María y Elisa lograron frenar el sangrado de Leticia con la magia y los equipos médicos de sus bolsos mientras las chicas las cubrían, en eso llego Anastasia muy cansada:

-aca tenes…la carabina.-dijo y se la entrego a Vicky.

-carabina calibre 22 cañon largo, tiene que suerte que no le dio en el pecho.-decia revisando el arma.

-¿ cuando llega el helicóptero?.-pregunto Kassandra

-yo que vos espero porque no estamos seguras acá arriba.-advirtio la argentina

-che Vicky!.-exclamo Anastacia entregando su pistola a la venezolana.-gracias.

-toma Anastasia.-dijo María entregando la pistola a la argentina.-le dispare a otra chica con ella.-decia algo arrepentida mientras Anastasia tomaba su arma.

-no importa che, lo importante es que esta chica esta a salvo.-respondio y el helicóptero llego.

El vehiculo logro aterrizar y el personal medico junto a personal militar llevaron a Leticia en una camilla, Vicky se acerco a un soldado y le entrego la carabina con la que posiblemente haya sido herida Leticia.

-nosotras nos rendimos!.-exclamo Lucrecia.

-no podemos seguir con una mujer menos, muchas gracias por la ayuda.-dijo Jessica y les dio la mano a cada una mientras subia el helicóptero.

-si no fuera por ustedes Leticia estaría muerta.-se limito a decir Kassandra.-gracias y subio.

-tengan mis armas, les van a servir a ustedes mas que a mi.-dijo Lucrecia dejando su mochila y escopeta.

-de nada, no podíamos dejarlas en una situación asi.-respondio María.

El personal cerro las puertas del helicóptero y despego.

-che mexicana…nunca dejes tu profesión, tampoco vos Elisa.-elogio Anastasia tomando la escopeta.

-enemigo colina abajo!.-exclamo Vicky, María hizo un escudo ancho para las cuatro mientras la venezolana y la argentina respondían con las escopetas.

-tengo una idea chicas, avancemos mientras les lanzo hielo!.-propuso Elisa y Maria comenzó a descender en conjunto con sus compañeras mientras el otro grupo retrocedia, trataron de usar las piedras como escudo pero era inútil, la patrulla 64 de María, Elisa , Anastasia y Vicky estaba dominado esa batalla, Elisa lanzaba ataques de hielo tal que lo mejor era retroceder, la patrulla enemiga no podían siquiera usar sus gases lacrimógenos asi que salieron corriendo mientras las postas impactaban en sus espaldas y piernas.

En la academia todas gritaban de ovación lo que sucedia, pero la directora no, estaba en su oficina con otros miembros de la junta y discutían sobre el asunto de Leticia:

-¿ la chica esta estable?.-pregunto Beatriz

-si señora, fue derivada al hospital de la escuela, parece que esas curanderas lograron estabilizarla.-respondio la secretaria

-¿ya mandaron a la policía de campo al recinto?.

-si, la comunicación de radio de la patrulla 64 fue suficiente para el accionar y ya tienen secuestrada el arma con la que aparentemente fue herida la alumna.

-cualquier cosa avíseme porque una muerte nos puede costar el trabajo y la cárcel.

La tarde empezaba a caer mientras la patrulla 64 seguia caminado por el prado rumbo al rio celeste:

-oigan, ¿en este torneo daban comida?.-pregunto muy cansada Elisa y en ese entonces se detuvieron.

-ay, buena pregunta.-se limito a contestar Vicky

-ufa!...bueno boluda, si se apuran podemos pescar algo si total, donde hay agua hay pescados.-acoto Anastasia.

-menos mal que tengo caña de pescar con señuelo.-dijo María y sus compañeras la miraron.

-¿ en serio, en donde?.-pregunto Anastasia.

Maria metio la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su capa y saco una esfera, la giro levemente y varios objetos sobrevolaban sobre ella:

-es una esfera compresora, puedes meter de todo aquí dentro sin problemas, puedes llevar hasta 3 bolsos a la playa.-respondio la mexicana.

-ja!, en Venezuela solo vendían esferas de ilusiones para espantar a la gente, en serio envidio tu esfera pero bueno…toma la caña y apuremos el rumbo.-constesto Vicky mientras María tomaba la caña y caminaban mas rápido.

Luego de un rato las chicas llegaron al rio mientras tomaban asiento en un tronco:

-yo pesco si quieren, asi hago algo.-dijo Elisa tomando la caña, lanzo el señuelo y comenzó a recoger dando tirones.

-estoy pensado,¿ aquí no hay osos?.-pregunto la mexicana.

-si llega a haber un oso estamos en serio problemas, nuestras balas de goma y punta hueca solo servirán para hacerlo enojar.

-salmon!.-exclamo Elisa recogiendo y luchando contra el pez.

-bien ahí che!, déjalo que se canse.-dijo Anastasia acercándose al agua.

-bueno, vamos a comer salmon.-seguido Vicky suspiro mientras Anastasia con sus pies en el agua sacaba el pez que era de buen tamaño, casi de 3 kilos.

-el reloj esta sonando.-aviso la argentina.-¿hora de comer?.-en eso una caja aparece junto a ella.-ay la pu..!, una caja che.-Elisa procedio a abrirla y noto una sorpresa.

-es comida, bah, ¿para que me esfuerzo en pescar?.-pregunto retóricamente mientras las otras se acercaban.

-a ver…trae ocho sándwiches, 5 litros de agua , manzanas y banana.-conto Vicky que seguido comenzó a repartir la comida, se sentaron a comer tranquilas mientras la noche caía.

-fue un dia muy duro, ¿no?.-pregunto la peruana.

-si…che.-dijo Anastasia mirando el reloj.-po!...de 100 equipos…54 se rindieron, hay 25 alumnas heridas de gravedad, 13 con fracturas, 10 descalificadas y hay otras que están limpias pero se rindieron por la presión.- informo la argentina.

-increible pana, ¿tanto paso en este dia?.-pregunto Vicky

-viendo que esa chica casi muere era de esperarse algo asi.-respondio María.

-jamas trabaje con tanta presión sobre heridos, digo, nunca trabaje bajo fuego y gases lacrimógenos.-dijo Elisa

-pero ustedes fueron re bien en esa pelea.-elogio Anastasia.

-ustedes sigan así, quizá reciban una medalla por curanderos de combate .-añadio.

-yo no vengo por una medalla, cumplo con mi deber de vida, sanar a lod que sufren.-respondio Elisa con firmeza y sus compañeras se le quedaron viendo.

-tenes razon che…cumplis con tu deber, vos y Maria curan mientras yo debo robar informacion asi como Vicky debe defender….

-son nuestros roles.-se limito a agregar María…

-bueno, creo que…hay que partir.-recordo Vicky.

En eso todas comenzaron a caminar,cruzaron el pequeño rio rumbo al aserraedero:

-panas, ¿recuerdan el punto de reunion?

-si boluda.-respondio Vicky mientras contaba sus balas.-ay!...me acabo de dar cuenta que tengo cinco balas de plomo.-al oirlo todas se asombraron.

-¿eres pendeja?!.-pregunto María

-si te agarran con eso…-decia Elisa.

-nos van a descalificar!.-termino de decir Vicky.

-no boluda, yo estaba armando el cargador anteayer y me olvide sacar las balas de verdad, igual pueden quedar para emergencia, ¿no?.-explico Anastasia.

-y…viendo que una chica fue herida de gravedad por cazadores…si, pero guardalas para casos extremos, ¿entendido?.-ordeno la venezolana

-si patrona.-respondio la espia armando un cargador aparte.

-Anastasia esto es serio!.-exclamo María

-ya lo se…pero la puta che.-contesto molesta.

Estaban llegando a una zona de arboles ya talados y aserrin por lo que estaban cerca, pero ante la duda buscaron cobertura, estaba una detrás de la otra, Vicky estaba a la cabeza y vio un grupo que tenia el area cubierta, habrian tomado el lugar como refugio o base de operaciones:

-argentina, es tu momento.-dijo Vicky, Anastasia asomo un poco la cabeza y vio el panorama.

-bueno, hay que cambiar.-la argentina cambio el cargador de su arma, este cargador tenia pequeños dardos y le dejo su bolso a Elisa, por las dudas llevo dos cargadores de repuesto.

-antes de irte, ¿viste a la que estaba parada sobre ese tronco bien alto?.-le pregunto Vicky.

-si, ¿Qué pasa?.-replico Anastasia.

-es una francotiradora y usa un calibre veintidos por lo que alcanzo a ver, pero ese no es el problema.-explicaba la venezolana mientras sus compañeras la miraban.-ella tiene vision infraroja, es tan avanzada que lograra marcar y todas te veran aunque sean otro tipo de magas, ¿oiste?

-entendido…ahí voy.-Anastasia se hizo invisible y camino atenta a la francotiradora.

La argentina se metio en un pequeño cobertizo, habia una chica del otro grupo con un radio abandonado conectado al de la academia, esta trataba de escuchar las conversaciones de los demas, entonces logro sintonizar una:

-aca Sabrina de la patrulla 43, me estoy dirigiendo con Marisa a la cantera, ¿me esucha?

-copiado Sabrina.-y se escuchan disparos-estamos bajo fuego, nos ataca un grupo de elite solicito refuerzo, cambio fuera! -y la comunacion se corta mientras la chica terminaba de escribir la conversacion, luego de eso Anastasia se quito la invisibilidad y le disparo a la chica del radio haciendola dormir sobre el escritorio, Anastasia como buena espia robo la informacion recabada, eran treinta paginas con comunicaciones aunque no pudo leerlas, no habia tiempo:

-Felisa!.-es escucho alguien llamando a la chica que estaba en la radio.-Felisa, ven ahora mismo!.-Anastasia escucho mas cerca los pasos y en seguida la espía tomo la forma de la francotiradora, en seguida le puso una manta a Felisa mientras la líder de patrulla ingresaba al cobertizo:

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí, porque Felisa no me escucha?!.-exclamo

-no lo tomes a mal, esta cansada ella…estuvo toda la noche interfiriendo las comunicaciones y obtener conversaciones

-¿y donde esta el informe?!.-pregunto exigente

-ella busca conversaciones que estén cerca de la bandera así llegaremos mas fácil.-respondió Anastasia disfrazada.

-de acuerdo, tu ve a montar guardia!.-exigió y Anastasia salió, la francotiradora la vio y no dio importancia, cuando se acordó volvió a mirar sorprendida aunque la espía argentina ya no estaba, por supuesto que estaba entrenada para detectar magos espías.

Anastasia vio a otra chica montar guardia, se acomodo detrás de una montaña de Aserrín para cubrirse mientras se acomodaba a disparar, espero un momento y disparo un dardo dándole en el cuello a la guardia, en seguida la francotiradora disparo y fallo el tiro, la espía se hizo invisible y busco ocultarse :

-diablos, descubrieron a Anastasia.-dijo Vicky preparando su escopeta.-María, carga tu lanzagranadas.

-Si Vicky.-respondió María cargándolo

-prepara un escudo Elisa, ataquen a mi orden.-dijo la venezolana observando.

-no escaparas de mi!.-exclamo la francotiradora mientras la líder avanzaba con su arma.

-¿ donde diablos esta Rita?, no me responde el radio!.-exclamo

-seguro la espía la durmió, pero yo tengo una solución.-la tiradora puso su rifle en la espalda mientras hacia moviemientos.-Vista térmica…visión numero tres!.-luego de eso un anillo rojo empezó a hacerse mas grande y cuando la honda toco a Anastasia la vieron, una silueta roja marcaba su posición y la líder avanzo sola hasta donde esta ella.

-Avancen!.-grito Vicky mientras las enemigas voltearon a verlas.

Elisa las cubría con un escudo mientras Vicky abría fuego, María disparo el gas lacrimógeno al suelo para que afecte a las otras chicas, dos contra cuatro era el panorama, una batalla que estaba perdida, el dúo de la patrulla 19 se escondió detrás de una pila de troncos y abrieron fuego:

-hay que mantener la línea!.-exclamo la jefa.

-sin el apoyo de Felisa ni el apoyo de gas de Salima esto no ira nada bien!.-exclamo la francotiradora disparando.

-no puedo mas, mi magia defensiva no esta bien entrenada!.-exclamo Elisa y luego fue apoyada por María haciendo que esta la reemplace.

-Elisa, aparte el gas!.-ordeno Vicky, la curandera hizo una ráfaga de viento disipando el gas lacrimógeno.

-ah, los ojos!.-exclamo la líder de la otra patrulla mientras seguia disparando aun con la vista obstaculizada.

-Elisa, necesito que lances hielo, solo así podremos avanzar.-exclamo Vicky

-chingada madre, sus disparos son fuertes!.-se quejo María mientras Anastasia se colaba detrás de ellas.

-¿ les doy una mano?.-pregunto retóricamente Anastasia.

-cúbreme mientras recargo!.-grito Vicky mientras Anastasia la hacia fuego de cobertura.

-ya no podemos mas…-decía la líder a su tiradora, ambas tenían los ojos llorosos debido al efecto del gas lacrimógeno y heridas de las balas de goma y punta hueca.

-cúbreme, hare mi ultimo tiro en este juego…-decía la francotiradora recargando.-…¡ojo de Águila!

Ambas salieron, la líder de la patrulla 19 cubría a su compañera que fijo su objetivo en María, le disparo y el disparo rompió el escudo dando en la mano de María:

-maldita sea!.-se quejo María del dolor tomándose la mano.

-Vamos Elisa!.-grito Vicky a la curandera, ambas comenzaron a correr mientras la peruana lanzaba ráfagas de hiel para hacer que las enemigas no puedan abrir fuego.

La patrulla 19 fue rodeadas y detenidas, se metieron junto con ellas en el cobertizo, estaban todas sentadas contra una pared incluyendo las chicas que estaban dormidas:

-empecemos, ¿Qué saben de la bandera?.-pregunto Anastasia.

-no sabemos nada.-respondió la líder.

-¿ y vos?.-pregunto mirando a la francotiradora

-no estoy segura…pero…creo que la bandera esta en el "embudo".-declaro.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.-pregunto.

-lo escuche en el radio con ella.-declaro.-dos patrullas aliadas, la patrulla 2 con la patrulla…40 creo…dijeron que pelearon contra dos patrullas de elite, por lo que escuche los elite los reprimieron, parece que les dieron duro pero…dicen que treparon lo suficiente como para ver la bandera.

-¿hay una descripción del terreno o de la bandera?.-

-no, posiblemente haya que bajar hasta la bandera y tomarla, los elite la encontraron y en vez de tomarla e irse decidieron acumular puntos.

-¿algo mas que quieras saber Vicky?.-pregunto Anastasia

-no, estoy bien así.-respondió ella

-¿y Victoria?, te armaste un lindo equipo.-dijo tiradora detenida

-si, creo que el tuyo se durmió en la pelea.-respondió

-una espía, eso fue astuto y en serio tienes suerte, solo hay 12 espías en toda la escuela, ¿tienes experiencia?.-pregunto ella.

-no…es la primera vez que estoy en combate aun si es un juego.-respondió la argentina

-ninguna de nosotras tiene experiencia, solo tenemos practica, entrenamientos duros y estudio, como ustedes.-acoto Victoria, luego señalo a las curanderas, Elisa terminaba de curar la mano de María.-ellas…no tienen experiencia en combates, eran curanderas que pasaron de curar heridos a esta escuela para aprender, les enseñamos a manejar armas para que se puedan defender mas allá de que su rol es curar a todos, no seremos elite pero nos apoyamos la una a la otra.-conto Vicky

-me impresiona que ustedes como primerizas nos hayan echo esto, en serio, quizá puedan lograr mas.-dijo la lider de la patrull 19.-¿ puedes acercarme el radio?, voy a pedir la rendición.

-¿ah? Nos tienen!.-dijo Rita que apenas despertaba.

-tres horas, esos dardos duran lo suficiente.- acoto Anastasia.

-ni lo digas Rita, vamos a rendirnos.-dijo la francotiradora.

-¿Qué?, vamos Emilia!.-animo ella

-¿ tu verdadero nombre es Emilia?.-pregunto Anastasia.

-si, pero no me gusta mi nombre así que llámenme "Emilie" le da un tono de nombre yankee.-aclaro ella mientras Elisa le curaba las heridas.-gracias eh..

-Elisa, y de nada.-completo la mestiza mientras curaba a la otra chica.

-che boluda, a la gordita esta le dispare el dardo antes que a vos y todavía no despierta.-decía Anastasia.

-ah si!, Luisiana es de dormir asi pero va a estar bien, se va a llevar la sorpresa de su vida al despertar pero bueno.-respondío Rita mientras Vicky entregaba el radio a la jefa de la patrulla:

-la radio!.-grito Luisiana y se percato de lo que pasaba.-ay…jeje creo que perdimos

-si…-la jefa de patrulla tomo el radio y apreto el botón.- ocho ocho tres tres.-dijo

-eso no es un código de ayuda!.-exclamo Vicky

-lo se, es de acción.-respondio mientras Luisiana junto Rita hicieron fuerza con su brazos e hicieron un salto quedando sobre Victoria y Anastasia, la jefa de patrulla y Emilie aprehendieron a Elisa y María.

-te dije pedazo de pelotuda que teníamos que atarlas!.-grito Anastasia a Victoria.

-a ustedes les falta por aprender demasiado.-exclamo la jefa recuperando las armas secuestradas mientras Emilie seguía apuntando a las magas:

-espero que podamos ser amigas o compañeras luego de este incidente.-dijo ella

-tranquila, sabemos que todo esto es entrenamiento.-dijo Elisa

Mientras Vicky y Elisa seguían debajo de Rita y Luisiana María vio un lanzagranadas en la mesa del radio y estaba cargado, en eso María decidio usar por primera vez en muchos años su comunicación telepática:

-Elisa…Elisa…

-¿Qué?.-pregunto ella

-no hables!.-exclamo Emilie

-soy María, estoy hablándote por mis pensamientos, escucha, necesito que hagas un escudo cuando yo te diga, voy a disparar un gas lacrimógeno aquí dentro, tranquila, Emilie no tiene balas, Anastasia quito la municion de todas las armas y en su lugar coloco cartuchos falsos con peso mágico, no temas.

-bien vamos a mañatarlas hasta el final del torneo y a ti pequeña argentina debemos enseñarte a hablar.-dijo la jefa.

-agarrame esta!.-dijo Anastasia forzando y golpeando el pecho de Luisiana provocándole un fuerte dolor, la jefa la reprimio de un pisotón.-ah!..

-quieres que me exceda también?!.-grito la jefa, todas, incluidas sus compañeras sentían mucho miedo en esta situación.

-alto ya!.-grito Emilie.-el objetivo es solamente combatir, tomar la bandera e irse, no golpear compañeras…lo que hizo esa espía estuvo mal pero darle un pisotón es pasarse de limite, no eres una general y aunque lo fueras no te da derecho!.-exclamo

-ahora vamos!.-grito Maria mientras Elisa empujo a Emilie junto a la jefa, en seguida ella tomo rápidamente el lanzagranadas y los disparo dentro del cobertizo.

Todas estaban afectadas por el gas, la patrulla 19 quiso abrir fuego pero se topo con que no tenían municiones, entre patadas y puños en el aire las curanderas liberaron a Anastasia y Vicky, salieron corriendo en seguida con la vista bastante afectada pero lo importante era huir de ese aserradero, Anastasia en acto de venganza le lanzo una piedra a la jefa de la patrulla 19 haciendole un corte en la cabeza, ambos grupos corrieron los mas lejos que pudieron hasta que lograron huir, momentos mas tarde, la patrulla 64 estaban sentadas junto a un rio mientras revisaban a Anastasia por el pisotón:

-te recomiendo ver al medico de la escuela una vez terminado el juego, es por las dudas.-dijo María poniéndole la camisa a Anastasia.

-quien diría que ahora tenemos de enemiga a la jefa de una patrulla.-expreso Vicky

-no es enemiga, fue una situación tensa para todas…-decia Elisa

-igual, estamos aca sin armas y sin nada.-se quejo Anastasia.

-¿seguras de eso?.-pregunto Maria y saco el cubo mágico mostrando el inventario.

-Maria, creo que te amo!.-expreso Anastasia

-oye wey, aunque fuera lesbiana no me dejaría contigo.-expreso algo asqueada y todas se rieron tomando sus mochilas y armas nuevamente.

-ahora si…vamos al embudo!.-exclamo Vicky levantando su escopeta.

-mi reloj!.-exclamo la Espía y comenzo a mirarlo.-ahí viene la caja

-¿una caja?.-pregunto Elisa y de repente una caja apareció en medio de ellas

-una mejora de armas!.-exclamo la venezolana abriéndola.-excelente, puedo mejorar las piezas de la escopeta o cambiar de armas, las magas también.

Elisa y María se acercaron para ver las mejoras que hay para ellas:

-excelente, puedo concentrar mi magia en la vara!.-exclamo María que se coloco la mejora.

-¿Por qué la usas?, puedes usar tus manos.-dijo Elisa

-no puede, el disparo de Emilie fue tal que su mano esta incapacitada por este momento.-aclaro Anastasia.-la debilidad de un mago son sus manos.

-es cierto, por eso te pedí ayuda en el aserradero, mi mano hábil perdió poder y estabilidad luego del disparo, pero la vara lo va a solucionar por mientras.

-eh si!, al menos podras mantenerte, yo quiero…espejo.-dijo Elisa y se coloco la mejora.-ya, esto hace rebotar las balas si son bien reflejadas, es una magia difícil de aprender pero el juego la facilita para que sea fácil usarla, ¿y tu que pediste Anastasia?.

-yo pedí…la FMK-4, hermosa ametralladora con culata de madera, alcance de doscientos metros y usa las mismas balas que mi pistola en caso de emergencia.

-si que emoción.-dijo Vicky.-ahora voy a hacer una super mejora.-depositare la escopeta y me llevare esta hermosa FN-FAL.-ahora si podre apuntar sin preocuparme de la distancia.-luego de eso la caja se cerro y desapareció, las chicas comenzaron a caminar hasta la montaña del embudo para ver si la bandera esta allí.

Durante el camino encontraron una pequeña cabaña con un auto al lado, la patrulla 64 se dividio bien para registrar la vivienda, estaba vacia, pero al lado de esa cabaña había un auto que parecía estar abandonado desde hace poco, solo tenia un poco de polvo en el vidrio y los neumaticos desinflados:

-¿creen que funcione?.-pregunto María mientras Elisa volvia con unas llaves.

-¿probamos?.-pregunto la peruana y abrió el auto.

-espera, Anastasia tu dijiste que sabias conducir.-recordo Vicky

-si pero…hace rato no manejo auto.-dijo la argentina

-vamos pana, a lo mejor funciona.-insistio la venezolana.

Anastasia subio al auto y metio la llave, la giro y para sorpresa el auto funcionaba excepto por los detalles así que la argentina decidio apagarlo:

-¿puedes inflarlo Elisa?.-pregunto María

-si, solo denme tiempo.- dijo ella y se agacho junto a uno de los neumaticos.

-che..voy a limpiar un poco los vidrios.-se limito a decir Anastasia mientas que tomaba un cubo que había tirado para recoger agua y así quitar el polvo.

Vicky desplego el mapa sobre el capot del auto para planear una forma de ataque:

-veamos…si hacemos esto así…-decía ella en voz baja.

Maria dio una pequeña vuelta por la casa y noto que en la tierra había huellas de motocicletas, se puso a revisar un poco mas y encontró unas huellas mas que parecían de cuatrimotos, luego de eso se dio la vuelta y volvió a donde estaba el auto:

-me parece que tendremos compañía.-dijo ella

-¿ah, que paso?.-preguntaba Vicky

-parece que aquí habían unas motos y cuatrimotos.-respondio María mientras Elisa se ponía de pie.

-¿ crees que unas motos podrán contra esto?.-pregunto la peruana mientras Anastasia volvia con agua.

-quiza, necesito que vengan.-ordeno la venezolana quitando el mapa mientras Anastasia echaba agua en las ventanas.-me puse a estudiar el mapa y note algo, si vamos por asalto con el auto nos van a acabar, nos pueden pinchar las ruedas y estos cristales no soportaran.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?.-pregunto María.

-Anastasia, vas a conducir hasta aquí.-dicto y marco con su dedo un lateral de la montaña.-María va a venir conmigo y vamos a subir hasta arriba, Anastasia tu iras por ese sendero en el auto y Elisa te va a acompañar, cuando tomemos la bandera te llamo por radio y vienes, ¿alguna duda?.-pregunto Vicky

-si, ¿Cómo vamos a repeler a los elite?.-pregunto Anastasia.

-eso se resuelve solo, estuve leyendo las conversaciones de radio y parece que tres patrullas van por el norte del "embudo" y los elite son ocho mientras que las otras patrullas son 12.-seguido todas subieron al auto y Anastasia arranco, Vicky iba como acompañante mientras las curanderas iban en el asiento de atrás.

-María, dale la escopeta extra a Elisa por las dudas.-dijo Anastasia

-si.-en eso le mexicana le entrego el arma a Elisa.

-vamos.-dijo Vicky mientras Anastasia avanzaba.

El viaje duro unos 30 minutos:

-es aquí, María es aquí.!.-exclamo Vicky, la argentina se detuvo y ambas bajaron.-¿te acordas del sendero?.-pregunto ella mientras Elisa se pasaba el asiento de adelante.

-si, ahora voy, cuídense.-dijo mientras avanzaba.

María junto con Vicky comenzaron a caminar la cuesta arriba del "embudo" , la zona estaba despejada obvio, 8 miembros de elite no pueden cubrir un terreno tan grande, María comenzó a emanar magia curativa sobre Vicky para darle algo de fuerza, esta vez estaban sin sus compañeras así debian estar preparadas.

Llegaron a la cima, ahí vieron la bandera, estaba clavada entre una pequeña montaña de piedras, a los lejos vieron a los elite disparando hacia abajo, posiblemente las otras patrullas ya estaban llegando:

-tenemos que apurarnos!.-exclamo Vicky.

-usemos mi escudo como trineo.-propuso María, formo un escudo con su vara y lo apoyo en el pasto mientras se acomodaban.- ¿vamos?

-adelante pana.-afirmo Vicky y comenzaron a descender bruscamente hasta la bandera.-diablos, las motocicletas están avanzando sobre los elite, tomemos esto y vámonos!

-espera, avisale a Anastasia.-le recordó la mexicana y Vicky tomo el radio.

-Anastasia.-llamo

-aca Anastasia, ya vamos para allá.-dijo la argentina mientras un disparo impacto contra el auto.-la puta!.-arranco en seguida.

-uy no!, es…esa chica, esa tal Emilia.-dijo Elisa y abrió fuego de cobertura.-viene con su equipo en motos, le avisare a las otras!.-dijo ella tomando su radio.-chicas!, la patrulla 19 no esta persiguiendo, vamos lo mas rápido que podemos, iremos por el sendero hasta la entrada.

-¿la patrulla 19?, mejor nos apuramos!.-seguido la venezolana tomo la bandera y una honda verde se expandio, Vicky miraba su reloj y el mapa las había marcado, no solo a ellas sino que a todos los alumnos aparte que delato la posición de ambas.

Los elite y las otras 3 patrullas dejaron el combate y corrieron hacia ellas:

-María, cúbrenos!.-grito Vicky dejando la bandera para tomar su rifle, la mexicana hizo un escudo de doble capa, consumirá mucha magia a coste de tener una mejor protección.

Las cinco patrullas abrieron fuego contra la patrulla 64, ambas estaban desesperadas pero de repente la vara de María comenzó a brillas con fuerza:

-mi magia, esta en su limite!.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!.-pregunto Vicky dando disparos como podía.

-Vicky, ponte delante de mi, tengo una idea pero recarga tu arma antes!.-exclamo.

-¿segura?!.-cuestiono ella

-hazme caso!.-ordeno y la venezolana obedecio recargando su rifle.

-ahora!.-en seguida la mexicana descargo su magia contra Vicky dándole una inmunidad de 10 segundos.-vamos, dispara!.-grito mientras Vicky avanzaba disparando su FN-FAL en modo automático, las patrullas comenzaron a retroceder y buscar cobertura.

Anastasia esta bajando a toda velocidad por la cuesta mientras la patrulla 19 las perseguia:

-agarrate bien boluda!.-exclamo poniendo el auto como cobertura para María y Vicky que se les había acabado la invulnerabilidad, la peruana y la argentina bajaron rápidamente y comenzaron a disparar para reprimir a las otras patrullas, la 19 dio la vuelta rápidamente apenas Anastasia les dispara con su FMK-4, los elite y las otras tres patrullas se alejaron por la intensidad del fuego que fue reforzado por Vicky y María que tomo la pistola de la tiradora:

-ya esta!.-grito Anastasia.-suban rápido que se nos vienen todos encima.-subio al auto y recargo el arma, Vicky uso la culata de su arma y rompió el vidrio trasero para escapar mientras las otras subían, María acomodo la bandera como pudo y salieron huyendo.

En la huida a toda velocidad casi impactan de frente con una moto pero esta logro esquivar el auto y dar la vuelta, Vicky respondia mientras el resto se acercaba a toda velocidad:

-Elisa de la patrulla 64 a la academia, adelante.-decia la peruana por radio.

-adelante QSL.-respondio el operador

-tenemos la bandera, estamos volviendo.

-copiado QSL.-y se corto la transmisión.

-María, disparales con el gas al menos no puedo sola!.-ordeno Vicky mientras la mexicana dispara el gas directamente a las motos aunque algunas se acercaban al vehiculo tratando de robar la bandera.

-vamos al prado, traten de aguantar!.-exclamo Anastasia manejando mientras la de Luisiana y Emilia se acercaban.

-va, me tiro!.-grito y salto al auto agarrándose firmemente.- permiso!.-exclamo dando puños al aire, recibio varios disparos de postas de goma y balas de punta hueca.

-aquí tienes la bandera chinga tu madre!.-grito María apretándole las manos con el mástil de la bandera.

-No Emilia, ven aquí.-grito Luisiana acercándose.-no me tires, no me tires!.-repitio desesperada mientras Vicky le apuntaba.

-dale marico, vete de aquí o te tiro del auto!.-grito la venezolana

-Anastasia, estamos entrando en zona frondosa!.-exclamo Elisa.

-che, nos bajamos aca, el resto es a pie!.-grito mientras frenaba de golpe, sus compañeras del asiento trasero se fueron de espaldas pero no paso anda mientras Luisiana resbalo y cayo de la moto.-dale che, aca voy yo!.-grito Anastasia sacando una grada de flash en su bolsillo y espero que el resto llegue mientras sus compañeras se alejaban.

-Anastasia no seas pendeja y vámonos!.-decia ella cargando la bandera-

-espera boluda…prepárame el gas Vicky!.-ordeno y la venezolana tomo el lanzagranadas de María, lo preparo y cargo mientras el resto llegaba.-dale dale, disparale!.-la venezolana abrió lanzo el gas lacrimógeno y Anastasia lanzo su granada de flash aturdiendo a casi todos, los que estaban atrás chocaron con las motos del resto.

…mas tarde

La patrulla 64 caminaba entre el bosque con la bandera pero aun faltaba entregarla a la academia:

-¿Cuánto nos queda?.-pregunto María cansada.

-tenemos cincuenta kilómetros de aca a la escuela, no llegamos mas.-respondio Anastasia.

-tenemos como cinco horas, descansemos.-dijo Vicky sentándose en un tronco.

-¿conviene parar?.-pregunto Elisa.

-mi reloj dejo de marcar la posición pero…alguien puede estar detrás de nosotras.-añadio Anastasia.

-en mi mochila tengo unas píldoras contra el agotamiento.-dijo María

-solo funciona para recobrar magia, no contra cansancio físico.-aclaro la peruana

-vamos a descansar, mañana nos van a dar el ultimo paquete.-la argentina suspiro, se puso detrás unos arbustos y se fue a dormir, su compañeras cansadas hicieron lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente la patrulla 64 avanzaba por el campo buscando un terreno para desplegar el vehiculo, en eso se toparon con un oso:

-diablos…panas, olvídense de mi, este rifle tiene balas de punta hueca asi que no puedo hacer nada.

-yo si.-dijo Anastasia cambiando el cargador.-tengo balas de plomo…

-escuchen, en vez de matar al animal a mansalva tratemos de esquivarlo.-propuso María.

-buena idea.- María hizo un escudo y sus compañeras avanzaban de costado.

-vamos bien…con calma.-susurro Elisa.

-fuego!.-grito la jefa de la patrulla 19 mientras le disparaban al oso haciéndolo enojar.

-malditas imbéciles.-Dijo entre dientes Vicky.

El oso estaba llegando hacia la 19 pero no retrocedían:

-Anastasia, dispara…-dijo Vicky

-Anastasia, hazlo pana…las va a herir.-decia Vicky nerviosa mientras el oso preparaba un manotazo contra Emilia y esta dejo de disparar.-Anastasia!.-grito la venezolana y la argentina descargo sus 5 balas en la espalda del oso haciéndolo caer mal herido.

-uff…mate a un animal.-se decía ella mientras las otras le disparaban.

-bola de pendejas, les salvamos la vida!.-exclama María cubriendo, Anastasia lanzo una bomba de flash que esta vez las afecto por estar cerca, todas cayeron al suelo aturdidas sin noción.

Al rato recobraron su estado pero la patrulla 19 robo la bandera:

-ellas están marcadas!.-grito Anastasia mientras la jefa pedia un vehiculo, era un jeep el cual apareció y se fueron rápido, Vicky disparo pero fue inútil.-vamos!.-ella apretó un botón de su reloj y apareció un jeep al cual subieron todas y arrancaron.

Empezo una nueva persecución a toda velocidad con fuego cruzado entre la patrulla 19 y 64 peleaban con mas coraje que municiones, estaban llegando a la academia y la patrulla 19 tenia el dominio de la bandera, las armas se trabaron con un seguro mágico y todo era dependiente de puños, Anastasia se acercaba al otro jeep, la jefa trata de chocarlas pero falla, la patrulla 64 se pega al otro vehiculo y pegan culatazos, patadas y puños, entran al patio de la escuela hacia la cancha de futbol, la multitud enloquece, la pelea es mas fuerte y la patrulla 19 gana el torneo con la bandera en sus manos.

La patrulla 64 no podía creerlo, estaban cerca de ganar el torneo pero a ultimo minuto perdieron la ilusión mientras el resto fue traido con magia a la cancha, sus armas, bolsos y municiones desaparecen, solo pudieron conversar los relojes comunicadores y los Handy :

-ustedes nos dieron el dolor de cabeza.-dijo Emilia dándole una palmada en la espalda a Anastasia.

-tienes buen equipo, a ver si el próximo año logras algo mejor.-le dijo la jefa a Vicky mientras esta estaba sentada en el pasto muy cansada.

-nos pelearon hasta lo ultimo.-dijo Luisiana a las curanderas.

-gracias querida.-dijo María y se fue con Elisa con sus compañeras.-vamonos, ya dimos todo.

-en un rato viene la directora.-dijo Vicky.-esperemos la entrega de medallas al menos…

Esperaron media hora y la directora llego dándole un trofeo a la patrulla 19 por ser las campeonas de este torneo de capturar la bandera, la multitud las alentaba viendo todo el espectáculo:

-ahora la medalla a medico de combate es para María Velazquez de la patrulla 64.-dijo la directora.

-¿yo?.-se preguntaba ella caminando hasta el escenario.

-aquí esta la señorita Velazquez, se ha destacado en la curación y en el combate, usted con la ayuda de su compañera Elisa le salvaron la vida a la estudiante Leticia Jhonnes de una muerte trágica, se lo merece.-la directora Beatriz se acerco y le coloco la medalla que era un cruz roja con dos espadas cruzadas, todos los y las estudiantes le aplaudieron, era un medalla que casi nunca se ve en este tipo de juegos:

-tambien quiero brindar el trofeo de segundo lugar y la medalla de soliradidad a la patrulla 64 porque anteponer la vida en vez del juego y reprimir abusos por parte de otros participantes!.-exclamo la directora mientras sus otras compañeras subían al escenario, ella comenzó a colocar las medalla a sus alumnas, la medalla de solidaridad era el símbolo de una paloma sobre un arma simbolizando que hay apuntar a la paz y bajar el arma, después de eso entrego el trofeo y la patrulla 64 gozo su momento.

FIN


End file.
